


family

by yourbumblebee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbumblebee/pseuds/yourbumblebee
Summary: Adora had always put the world over herself, her friends, and especially Catra. But watching her wife cradle their newborn kitten and lull them to sleep, Adora knew that she would never make that choice again.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 365





	family

**Author's Note:**

> i just love catra and adora and their non-binary thespian catchild. thank you noelle for blessing me with finn, catradora and finn have been the only thing on my mind since you first created them.

The sound of soft singing was the first thing that caught Adora’s attention when she opened the door to her and Catra’s room.

Finn, their newborn, had woken up in the middle of the night after putting them to bed a few hours ago. The couple wasn’t unfamiliar with being up at ungodly hours of the day thanks to nightmares that still plagued them years after the war, but it was definitely a lot different with a crying baby keeping them up. So, Adora had run down to the Brightmoon castle kitchen and picked up two coffees for her and her wife, sensing that it would be a long night for the both of them and they’d need all the fuel that they could get.

Adora stopped in the doorway of Finn’s room, which had been built as an extension to their room once Catra and Adora had learned that they were expecting. She leaned against the doorway of the room, her lips turning up into a soft smile as she looked at the scene before her.

Catra, despite her ratted and mangled hair and dark circles under her eyes, was a sight for sore eyes holding their kitten. Finn was tiny, even against their mother’s slim frame. Adora had been worried when Finn was born and they were much smaller than Scorpia and Perfuma’s daughter had been, but Catra reassured her that it was normal for newborn kittens to be much smaller than other newborns.

Adora had been scared to hold Finn at first, but with reassurance from her wife, Adora had finally taken her baby into her arms and had been smitten since.

Adora was almost terrified of how much she loved Finn. She loved Catra with every ounce of her being, of course, but her love for Finn was brand new territory for her. She had severe separation anxiety, not feeling comfortable unless she or Catra were holding them. Even Bow and Glimmer, despite how much she trusted them, holding Finn made her heart race with anxiety.

And while Adora was silent with her overprotectiveness over Finn, Catra was much more vocal about it. Catra had explained that it was the maternal instincts, which made sense, as Catra had been the one who carried Finn. She wouldn’t allow anyone who wasn’t her or Adora anywhere close to Finn, at least not without tiredly baring her teeth. Adora had waited until Catra had finally fallen asleep to allow their friends to quietly come in and hold the kitten. Adora entrusted Finn to the care of Brightmoon caretakers while the couple slept, but that was more at Glimmer’s insistence than anything else. The entire of Catra’s pregnancy had been incredibly stressful on both Catra and Adora; Catra because she was physically carrying Finn and Adora because she couldn’t sit down and relax if Catra wasn’t perfectly comfortable and healthy and content (which did not end up happening at all).

When Catra had recovered and Finn was put into their care full-time, they were absolutely terrified. The closest thing to a parental figure either of the women had was Shadow Weaver, and seeing as how she had left them with a lifetime of trauma, they were terrified of not being good enough for Finn.

The couple had vowed to work through their issues together. They would always love Finn and give them everything that they never had growing up, including endless affection and support. And this promise manifested itself in Catra and Adora running to Finn’s crib anytime they so much as made a noise during the night, which led them to where they were now.

Catra’s love for singing was something that only Adora got to see and know about, on particularly rough nights that had Adora darting up from her bed and sobbing and clinging onto Catra, desperately begging for her not to leave her again. Catra would wrap Adora in her arms and gently stroke her hair, singing soft lullabies into her neck as Adora’s tears dampened her fur. Adora wasn’t sure where or when Catra discovered singing, but on the nights where she eventually fell asleep again, wrapped in the arms of the love of her life while her soft and beautiful voice filled the silence of the dark room, Adora didn’t care to question it.

Catra rocked back and forth in the center of the nursery, softly cradling the kitten to her chest. Her voice was soft and raspy and Adora couldn’t make out the exact words, but it seemed to do the job of calming down the baby, who had been crying loudly when she left the room.

On nights like these, when Adora saw the soft side of Catra that her wife had only ever let her see, she was shown a vision of a Catra turning away from her and running away into a haze of smoke one fateful day in the Whispering Woods. A Catra shrouded in darkness, pulling a lever in an attempt to destroy reality. A Catra dragging her down with her, hand in unlovable hand.

It was on nights like these that it was hard for Adora to see the Catra that she had been enemies with years ago. How could the woman who was holding a newborn kitten like they were the most important thing in the world (which they were) and singing under her breath be the same woman who had tried to destroy the world as they knew it around a decade ago?

The thought made Adora reflect on her own decisions. While Catra had made selfish and horrible decisions in an attempt to worm her way into the top ranks of the Horde, Adora had sacrificed herself time and time again for the sake of a destiny that she never asked to have. She had turned away everyone and everything in her life because she thought it would be better in the long run. It took her years, even after the war, to face her self-sacrificial tendencies and finally allow herself to want and be selfish.

Adora had always put the world over herself, her friends, and especially Catra. But watching her wife cradle their newborn kitten and lull them to sleep, Adora knew that she would never make that choice again.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks before she could even register that she was crying. It was just so overwhelming to compare her life 10 years ago to where she was now. How had she gone from a child soldier brainwashed by the Horde, to an 8 foot tall magical warrior lady saving the universe, to the wife of the girl she had loved her entire life and the mother of the child she would hang the moons and stars for?

Adora’s feet began stepping into the room, and before she knew it, she was setting down the coffee cups on the nearby table and wrapping her arms around Catra’s waist and burying her face in the crook of her wife’s neck.

The singing stopped as Catra melted into Adora’s arms, and the blonde woman could hear the smile in her love’s voice as she huskily asked, “Did you get the coffee?”

Adora nodded wordlessly, pressing a gentle kiss to the patch of fur right where Catra’s shoulder and neck met. “The kitchen staff is asleep, so I can’t promise I did the best mixing your sugar.”

Catra laughed, and Adora’s whole being warmed at the sound. “That’s okay.” She responded, her hand gently running against the kitten’s back. “I think I managed to get Finn to calm down, so hopefully we won’t need the coffee.”

Adora hummed, pulling her face away from her wife’s neck to rest her chin on her shoulder, looking down lovingly at the little kitten with light blonde hair and a freckled face and bright blue eyes that were finally closed after hours of fighting sleep. “Good. They need the sleep and so do we.”

Catra took the hint and pulled away slowly, making sure not to jostle the bundle in her arms and she put Finn back in their crib.

And as Adora dragged her wife back to bed with her child sleeping soundly in their cradle, Adora knew she would never have to choose the world over anything else ever again, because Catra and Finn _were_ her world. And she would do absolutely anything for them.


End file.
